One night that changed everything
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: Harry breaks up with Ginny. Their relationship just didn't work. When Hermione is marrying Ron Harry realizes that she's the one... One night she comes to him with face covered in tears... that would be the night that would change everything...
1. Chapter 1 ONE NIGHT

Harry sighed and started the fire in his fireplace.

Then he went to the cupboard and took out a fire whiskey along with one glass.

He sat back by the fireplace and poured himself a glass of this liquid while watching the flames and thinking…

Where would he go from now on?

He'd defeated Voldemort, brought the light back to the wizard world, bought a house in the Godric Hollow... school had been officially over…

There was only one thing missing and it was family.

Not Ginny, he sipped from a glass, it had turned out that it hadn't been her. She hadn't been the one.

When the war had finished and they had finally been alone… they both had sensed it. They'd spent so much time apart that the image of them in each other's minds had been so different than reality.

Harry had realized that he'd been in love with a fantasy, Ginny that had been in his head the while time when he'd been looking for horcruxes had overgrown the real thing. All that had been left was just disappointment.

Good thing had been that Ron had understood, Harry didn't want to lose his friendship, it was too important to him after all that they'd been through.

And there was Hermione… he thought and sighed again while drinking even more whiskey. He didn't want to think about her because she was the reason why he was in such a terrible mood.

He was in love.

With her.

And she was married to his best friend.

He was so sure that she would be so much more happier with him than with Ron, but it was her decision...

_There was no decision…_ a nasty voice in his head told him… _you never told her what you're feeling._

_When should I do that?_ Harry thought bitterly. _Just before or after her wedding ceremony?_

He heard a thunder in the distance and it started to rain...

Huge rain drops were falling down on the roof and bouncing off it playing the familiar melody.

_Just like my mood…_ Harry thought.

Maybe he could've fought for her… even if that had meant scarifying what he'd had with Ron but…

It was too late…

_It was their wedding day._

_He and Ginny already split up despite Mrs Wesley's protest, she'd thought that maybe they should try to work things out._

_She'd always wanted Harry in her family but it just wasn't meant to be._

_So, Harry came to his friends' wedding alone._

_When the music started and Hermione appeared in her gorgeous dress smiling to everybody… holding flowers… _

_She was so beautiful… he felt like he saw her for the very first time… everything changed… in one moment he realized that she'd always been the one for him. They would be so perfect together. They understood each other, knew each other, always been there for each other. _

_He'd made the mistake of never showing her how much she meant to him, but how could had he showed her that when he hadn't even known it?_

_In one second he was perfectly happy… seeing her… realizing that… his belief in love had been restored, but in the next second… he realized that she was looking at Ron, not at him, she was sending this gorgeous smile to his best friend, not him…_

_His heart was broken…_

_He would've given everything up just to replace Ron in his position right now._

_But it was too late._

I should've kissed you back there…_ he thought about the special moment they'd had in the tent in the woods when Ron had left. They'd been dancing and it'd been so close… but they'd remembered about Hermione's feelings toward Ron and Harry's toward Ginny._

_They'd stopped._

I should've done that,_ Harry thought bitterly, _who cares about what's right… I should've done that and we would see what would happen…

_He knew exactly what would happen… he would've fallen in love with her back there…_

_Now, he was watching the woman he loved marrying the man who was his best friend._

_Maybe he should do something? Interrupt the wedding? Ask Hermione for a word?_

_What would that change? If she was standing there by Ron's side it meant she was sure of what she was doing._

_He felt awful on the wedding reception. He didn't feel like dancing, he didn't feel like smiling although everybody expected that from him. It was the great Harry Potter... everybody wanted to talk to him, to congratulate him, to thank him for what he'd done to the world._

_And then, after an hour later she appeared by his side._

"_Why are you standing here all alone?" she asked him with a big smile on her face. "Harry! It's time to celebrate! I'm so happy!"_

"_Eh… yeah… of course… I'm happy too… you know… for you and Ron…"_

"_Are you feeling ok?" she lgave him a closer look. "You're acting a little weird."_

"_I'm hiding…" he just said the first thing that came to his mind. "You know… from all those people who're trying to talk to me."_

"_After all you're the most famous person in the world now, Harry," she said. "At least in the wizard world," she corrected. _

"_I thought that they were all exaggerating when I was little, but now… it's even worse…"_

"_Do you feel like dancing? You know… I would expect from my best friend to at least ask me to dance on my wedding day!"_

"_Sure… will you dance with me, Hermione?" he asked but his heart was aching. How could he dance with her right now and act completely normal? Today he'd realized something that had changed everything… it would never be the same again… how long would he manage to hide it? How long would he manage to be the best uncle for Hermione and Ron's possible future children? Maybe even a godfather..._

_He almost winced at the thought of it._

_He just took her hand and led her to the dance floor._

_She made him feel so… alive… his heart was beating too fast, he was nervous, didn't know how to act as not to show off his feelings. She loved Ron and he had to respect that, but he couldn't stay away either, she couldn't know about his feelings because that would ruin what they'd already had. It was one complicate vicious circle._

_She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye._

_She was so close… so close, yet far away… he thought. _

_She was so beautiful in this dress… in this hairstyle…_

_She rested her head on his arm and he closed his eyes. He could at least have this moment._

_This slow dance… he could imagine that it was their wedding… that he was the lucky one…_

_Yeah, even more pain than happiness_, he thought bitterly and emptied the glass of fire whiskey.

So what that he was famous? So what that he'd defeated Voldemort and saved the world?

He would've given that all away in an instant… just to have a simple happy life with the woman he loved.

Of course he'd thought that maybe he'd imagined himself those feelings toward Hermione, but every single time after the wedding when he'd seen her… it'd been still there, inside of him, like a cancer… How long would he stand the fact that she was so happy with Ron?

If he'd died the day of the ultimate battle with Voldemort… he would've been so much happier… with his parents somewhere far far away… with Sirius…

He rose the bottle to pour himself another glass when he heard knocking on his door.

Who cloud visit him at such a late hour and what more – when it was raining like that?

He stood up slowly, feeling a little dizzy. He was a grown up, but he'd never actually got himself drunk so the first time would not be pleasant.

He got to the door staggering a little. Maybe when he would open it the fresh rainy air would make him sober.

He reached to the door knob and pulled it.

Somebody was standing on the porch, soaked.

"Hermione?" he asked surprised when his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw her. "What are you doing here? You're all soaked up and freezing… get inside..."

He'd been right, the freash air made him better. He was feeling ok again.

She jumped over the threshold and found herself inside.

"What happened?" he asked looking at her face and closing the door behind them quickly. She was crying, she looked like a mess.

"It's… Ron…" She was so cold that her teeth were chattering.

"What has he done to you?" Harry felt the anger growing inside of him. "I'll kill him if he hurt you!"

She looked at him in shock.

"Harry… are you ok?"

She was worried about him while looking like that? He couldn't love her more in that moment.

"I'm… I'm sorry… come on… let's get you warm…" He took her hand leading her to the fireplace.

"I am… so… lost…" she confessed whispering and suddenly hugged him while starting sobbing. "I don't know… what to dooo…"

He put his arms around her blissfully… she was there… with him… he could just stay like that forever.

"I'm sorry… I got you all wet…" She moved back and he let her go unwillingly.

She sat by the fireplace.

"You aren't ok, are you?" she asked.

"Why?" He sat by her side and looked at her.

She just pointed the bottle.

"Oh… that…"

"Yeah… that… Harry… are you missing Ginny? Is that why you were trying to get yourself drunk?" She laughed.

"No… with Ginny everything's over, you know that… it's… about somebody else…"

"You've already met somebody else?... Well… I shouldn't be surprised, you're Potter after all. It's not so difficult for you to have a date."

"It's not like that…" he started explaining and suddenly, he blushed. "It's…" Should he do that or not? Should he take the advantage of her when she was having problems with Ron? Exactly! Ron! That was the reason why she'd come here in the first place! "Somebody I've seen in a completely different light recently… but… Hermione, you came to me for my help, not the other way around, so stop worrying about me and just tell me what's wrong." She was so caring… why hadn't he noticed that before? She always put everyone else before her. Everyone else's problems were always much more important to her than her own.

She looked at the bottle of whiskey and sighed heavily.

"Can I have one of those?" She pointed the glass.

"Sure…" He reached for his wand and _accio_ another glass.

"Here you go…" He poured her and himself and they hit each other's glasses.

"I'm not sure if I've done the right thing with marrying him…" she said and his heart started beating faster… too fast…

"What d'you mean?" he tried to remain calm. It wasn't happening! Couldn't! Had his dreams been coming true?

"He's so… he's treating me like I was his mother, not his wife! I'm doing everything!" She rose her voice. "I'm cleaning… cooking… washing everything… God! I have a job too! Can't he see that?"

"Have you tried to talk to him?"

"Hundreds of time!" she burst. "He's… impossible! I've never thought it would be like that! He thinks that I should stay home, shouldn't been working… well… yeah, I should work, but not like I would like to. I should work as a housewife! Dinner at the right hour, beer… I should wash the dishes… he won't even move a finger to help me with anything!... I know that with magic it's all so much easier, but... I have to supervise everything anyway... He just comes back from work… which he has because his father fixed it for him!... and… I'm babbling, aren't I?" she suddenly asked Harry.

He was so busy with watching her face and observing the anger on it that he didn't even notice that she stopped talking.

"Sorry…" He looked away. "I just… why don't you just leave him, Hermione?" he asked and suddenly got scare of himself. Did he just say that? Was it the whiskey talking? Or maybe it was him? Maybe all those feelings he'd been having inside were just ready to be revealed now?

"L… lea… leave him?" She opened her eyes widely in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Why not? People split up all the time."

"Yeah, but… I wasn't raised like that… my parents have a great relationship and…"

"Are they good together?" he asked interrupting her. "Or they're just acting like you and Ron?"

"No, they aren't acting like that…" She bit her lower lip and Harry was just staring at it. She fascinated him so much… he wanted her… wanted to kiss her… wanted to… He suddenly got hot.

"Hermione, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but it's not going to be any better. If Ron isn't eager to listen… he won't change… face it… he's pampered by his mummy. I saw how she was taking care of me when I was in his house and believe me… if I was being raised like that since I was a little kid… I would be the same."

"No, you wouldn't." She looked him in the eye. "You wouldn't, Harry. I know you… you're one of the… no, you are the best person I've ever known… anybody else in your place would just run away and hide… just to survive… but not you… you are brave… you have no fear… you died for us!"

"Oh, I am scared… I feel fear… believe me…"

"There is no bravery without fear, Gordic Griffinddor once said that," she said quietly while still looking into his eyes.

They didn't say a word for a while, they were just sitting there, looking at each other.

Hermione was the one who turned his eyes away, quite perplexed.

"I don't have the kind of courage I really need…" he finally whispered.

"Harry..." She looked back at him. "You lost your parents, you lost your godfather… your mentor… your friends… and you're still standing… you're still full of hope for tomorrow… you're alive… you survived…"

"But I am alone…" He sighed looking down on the floor. "I bought this big house and I'm alone in it… Do you love him?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" Hermione looked at him, surprised with the sudden change of the theme.

"It's a simple question, Hermione, do you love him? Have you ever really loved him?"

"I…" She started biting her lip once again.

"Because I need to know that before…" he whispered.

"Before what?" she asked gasping.

He got closer… she didn't move back what probably was a good sign.

He looked her in the eye while they were almost touching with their noses… then he took her chin between his index finger and his thumb and put his face to hers.

He kissed her gently. First in the cheek, then he moved a little on the right and kissed her lips.

He felt so much electricity in that one simple kiss… he felt like he was on fire…

Before he even realized what was he doing he was kissing her with all the eagerness he had.

She, surprisingly, didn't object.

Their tongues met for the first time and they forgot about the whole world…

His hands reached to her waist and slip under her wet shirt looking for her breast and when they found it, they nuzzled her nipples.

She sighed blissfully and in the next moment he took her shirt off and laid on her…

Her hands reached to his flies unzipping it without any hesitation and she took him in her hands.

He groaned and they quickly – while still kissing – got out of the rest of their clothes.

He laid on her once more and they looked each other in the eyes.

"Harry…" she whispered in shock like she'd just woken up from a dream. "What we…"

"Ssshh…" He placed his finger on her lips and kissed her once again.

She didn't say anything more. It felt too good… She felt him ready to take her and she couldn't back out now… she needed him… desired him...

And then she realized… Ron had never made her feel that way.

She even thought that there was something wrong with her when she hadn't felt any pleasure from the sexual interaction with her husband. People had been always saying it'd been so fucking good… with Ron it hadn't been…

She felt it with Harry…

She moaned when he slid inside of her.

That was it.

The pleasure everybody was talking about…

He moved in her and she moaned once more.

"Oh God… just do it…" she found herself telling him so he started moving in and out… pumping himself into her.

Their breaths became one, they were panting heavily… groaning with pleasure… and they came together…

But it wasn't enough…

They'd just discovered the pure pleasure which was coming from the oldest act in the world…

They were the only existing people on the planet… they were in a cozy house by the fireplace… the rain was still banging on the roof… they had whiskey and they had themselves…

The adventure was just beginning...


	2. Chapter 2 AFTER

When Hermione opened her eyes the next morning her head was aching.

_I drank too much,_ she thought and then she remembered...

She wasn't lying in her bed, she wasn't even in her and Ron's house… she was in Harry's…

And the arms that were holding her wasn't her husband's arms…

She jumped from the bed and covered herself up with a sheet.

"What…" Harry sighed and opened his eyes. "Hermione…" When he saw her he smiled to her.

"Harry…" she just said warningly and stopped.

"Wait… wait…" He rubbed his eyes, sat on the bed and put his glasses on. "Didn't you… want that?" he stammered looking at her closely.

"What… what we've done… it was unacceptable!" she suddenly raised her voice.

"Don't yell at me… you wanted this as much as I did," he said.

"I know… that is what scares me…"

"Why? I thought you said you didn't love Ron."

"Harry… he's your best friend! He's my husband! I shouldn't have done that!"

She hurt him. She could sense that and see it on his face.

"Oh my God… I'm so sorry… Have you…"

"Yes, I do have feelings for you." He tried to stand up.

"Don't!" She closed her eyes. "Stay where you are!"

"But…"

"Please…"

"Tell me what is it to the bloody hell that you want?" He raised his voice too.

"I… I don't know."

"Yes, you do, you're just too scared to admit it."

"We were drunk last night."

"So what? Alcohol just gave you more courage to do what you wanted to."

"But it was wrong!"

"So you prefer to be unhappy for the rest of your life?"

"And you prefer to lose your best friend now? After all of this? After the battle? After you two are finally getting along well after he left us in this tent?"

"I should've made a move on you back in that tent," he suddenly said.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! You had Ginny back then!"

"It didn't work out, did it?"

"Do you want to say that…"

"That I love you? Yes, it's exactly what I want to say. I love you!"

"And you're willing to sacrifice everything you have? Your whole relationship with Weasleys for… me?"

"It's better than seeing you miserable for the rest of your life. It's better than seeing you with him, with his children when it all should be mine!"

"You're scaring me… it was… it was a mistake… I was vulnerable… you… you took advantage of the situation…"

"I did? You showed up in my door in the middle of the night!"

"Don't try to turn it all around so I think it's my fault!"

"I never said…"

"Just forget it!" She went to the door. "Where the hell are my clothes?" She asked while looking around.

"In the living room…" Harry sighed.

"God!" And she was gone. Just like that.

Gone for good… out of his life…

_Did I just lose my friends – Ron and her? Because how could I see them when she…_ he thought and hid his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>Hermione came back home having no idea what to do next.<p>

Harry had awaken something in her and she wasn't sure if she would ever be able to look Ron in the eye again and what more… sleep with him.

God… she almost lost her balance.

"Hey… easy… were you even sleeping last night?" Ron got to the kitchen.

"W…what?" She turned round a little confused. "Ron… last night…"

"Sorry if I was snoring again," he just said. "I was waiting for you, but you weren't coming so I just fell asleep, I guess."

Oh my God, was he so pathetic that he hadn't even noticed that she'd been gone the whole night?

"Eee… ok…"

"Where's breakfast?" He yawned looking around and then looked at the clock. "Hermione!"

"What?" It was barely morning and she'd already had enough of him.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I'm an hour late for work!"

"Why didn't you wake yourself up?" Now she was starting another fight, great. Perfect beginning of this perfect day! She thought sarcastically.

But he didn't argue this time.

"Send me my breakfast to work by our owl!" he just said and teleported.

_Fantastic, Ronald Weasley,_ she sighed and wanted to cry. Who was she? His private alarm clock every morning? His cook? His maid? She had a job too and she needed to get up in the morning to go there too. Good thing she had free day today…

"God… I won't stand it anymore!" she exclaimed and suddenly took the dirty plate that Ron had been eating dinner from last night and shattered it on the wall.

And then what? She had to clean it all up by herself!

* * *

><p>Two days went by and she hadn't talked to Harry.<p>

He didn't want to go to his job in the ministry because he would see Ron there… Maybe even her… so he'd taken a few days off. At least one of the advantages of being the Potter.

It seemed that they had perfect lives… Harry was an auror… Hermione was fighting for rights of all the creatures she could think of and Ron… Ron had got himself some paper work that his father had fixed for him, but it was better than nothing.

Harry didn't know what to do with his life from now on… or how to fix everything for that matter… He laughed when he thought that everything had been so much easier where they hadn't had time to deal with their personal lives because of Voldemort.

* * *

><p>"Hermione… it's been more than a week! It's physically impossible for you not to be able to have sex for that long…"<p>

"Ron… when I say it's a lady thing, it is a lady thing."

"But…"

"End of discussion!" She shut the bathroom door right in front of his face.

_Take a deep breath_,_ girl,_ she thought and bent over the sink._ It can't be happening... Why did I have to screw everything up like that?_

She reached for her wand and sighed. Now or never, she had to know…

The spell was simple, it was supposed to tell her every detail with the exact hour of…

_Please, please let it be…_ or maybe not? Maybe what she really needed what just this to help her make a decision she had to make eventually? She already knew the answer but she was too scared to admit it. It would complicate everything…

* * *

><p>Harry heard knocking on his door.<p>

Was it somebody from the ministry with a question why he'd been sick so long and hadn't even gone to a healer?

He raised from his sit. Last days had been blurry to him, he hadn't been doing anything special but drinking. Yes, exactly, the golden boy, the great Harry Potter had been drinking to forget. Could anybody blame him?

This day was different somehow, this day he was out of whiskey and didn't feel like going out shopping. Enough was enough.

He opened the door and…

"Hermione!" He couldn't help but smile to her. "I wasn't expecting you!"

"Harry…" He couldn't tell exactly if she was happy or scared or sad, she was like one big mix of emotions. "We have to talk…"

"Something's happened? What about Ron?" he asked closing the door behind her.

"Worse than ever… so it means there's no change," she said a little nervous.

"What is it?" he looked at her but she looked away. "Don't worry, I won't do anything until you make the first step so feel free to be save here," he raised his hands.

"But… ok, I don't know if you'll be happy of what I'm going to tell you but... I want you to know that it didn't influence my decision at all. It just… made it easier…"

"Made easier to do what exactly?"

"To leave him," she told him and he was stunned.

"What did you just…?"

"I'm leaving Ron. I cannot live a lie.

It took him a second to get to her to kiss her.

"And who said that would wait for me to make the first step?" She laughed when he stopped.

"I thought that was it." He smiled. "So, will you... do you…"

"Yes, Harry, I love you. I knew it the moment I walked inside your home last week, but there's something else you have to know… as I said… it just made my decision to leave Ron easier."

"I'm listening."

"I'm pregnant," she just said dropping it on him like a brick.

He wasn't able to say another word for a while.

"Harry?" she hesitated. "I thought you would be happy…"

"Is it… is it… mine?" he swallowed hard. His heart beating fast in his chest.

"Yes, it is yours. I'm sure of it. I haven't been with Ron… well… never mind… the spell I did… it told me the exact hour of conception. And I was with you."

He was just watching her face, unable to move.

"Oh my God… you aren't happy… are you?" She bit her lip looking down on the floor. "Ok… I… I'll go to Ron, tell him that it's his…"

"Are you crazy?... Actually, I think he's so stupid that he wouldn't even notice the problem with his child not having red hair, but…" Suddenly, they both burst into laugh.

"I'm sorry… that was a bad joke… I love you… nothing makes me happier than to have a child with you. What more… I always wanted to have a family and now I can give that to this little creature growing inside of you… you couldn't make me happier." He got closer to her and placed his hand on her belly, still flat for now.

"I'm glad, Harry," she whispered and kissed him.

He smiled and raised her up and placed her on the table.

He took off her pants and she took care of his flies.

"…don't want to wait…" she sighed so he just got inside of her without bothering with taking off the rest of their clothes. "Oh… I love you so much…" she whispered into his ear while having sex.

* * *

><p>"We have to tell, Ron, you know that," she sighed with resignation. "And he won't take it well…"<p>

"I can fix him with Lavander, maybe they still can…" Harry couldn't help making fun of Ron all the time. He was too happy to bother.

"I think I should be the one to tell him. Just me. You can come later."

"No, I should be there to make sure that he won't hurt you or the child."

"He's not like that…"

"Hermione, the horcrux we were wearing… it affected him the worst… he's exactly like that. I think when you push him in the right direction…"

"Well… we're fighting over a dinner when it's not ready on time…"

"God… I know he's my friend, but I'm starting to hate him for treating you like that. I would never be like him. With me… we'll be partners, you won't have to worry about anything. We can… you know… we can have a servant… then you won't have to do anything."

"With me fighting against using those poor creatures?" She bobbed her eyebrows.

"So we'll give some good elf a home… money… it'll be so happy that it'll do everything for us…"

"That would be using him, Harry…"

"Ok, if you don't want to, I can respect that."

"And for that I love you." She kissed him and stood up putting her clothes back on. "I'm going to see Ron."

"I'll be outside just in case," he told her also standing up.

"God, I love your body, you have so much better build…"

"Because I don't eat until I burst," he laughed. "There are more important things in life than devouring food…"

* * *

><p>"Ron…"<p>

"Let me say it, Hermione… I'm sorry… I know I've been treating you like… well… house elf, but…"

"RON!" She had to raise her voice to make him stop talking.

"Yes?" he was baffled. "I'm listening."

"No, all you do is talking when I want to tell you something."

"Ok, sorry…"

"I'm leaving you," she said that so fast that he needed a moment to understand her words.

"What?" he asked. "WHAT? You are joking, right?"

"No… I'm not… actually… I'm pregnant…"

"That's a wonderful news! I meant… I didn't want a child so fast, but what can we do, right? So, how can you even think about leaving me when you're pregnant? I mean… I can be better… I've just promised you that… I…"

"It's not your baby," she interrupted him.

"…and I can do some chores… like… I don't know… I can wash the dishes once and... wait… what?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant with a baby that isn't yours and I'm leaving you and I want you to know that the baby isn't the reason. I don't… I'm sorry… I don't love you, Ron."

He was standing there, in their kitchen, silenced.

"How do you know it's not mine?" he finally asked.

"I did a spell. I'm sure."

"So who…?"

"That will be the hardest part…" she sighed. "Please, don't be mad… it's Harry…"

"HARRY? I KNEW IT! I JUST FUCKING KNEW IT! YOU TWO WERE ALWAYS SNEAKING OUT BEHIND MY BACK! HOW LONG, I'M ASKING?"

"Ron, calm down! We never did that! Just… last week!"

"JUST LAST WEEK? WHY THE HELL DID YOU EVEN MARRY ME?"

"Hey!" That was Harry. He just got inside. "Ron… calm down… don't yell at her, it was my fault."

"OF COURSE IT WAS! THE PRECIOUS CHOSEN ONE ALWAYS GETS WHAT HE WANTS!" Ron raised his wand against Harry.

"Ron… just stop…" Harry raised his hands. He didn't reach for his wand. Ron would act immediately if he even tried.

"Ron… don't hurt him…" Hermione squealed. "It won't change anything!"

Ron roared and threw a spell… Harry moved in the last moment and the spell bounced off the wall behind Harry… hitting Hermione.

"Hermione!" Harry screamed and got the her, but she'd already fallen on the ground. "What did you do?" he asked Ron who was standing there, with his wand still in his hand and pale on the face. "Hermione…" She was unconscious. "We have to get her to a hospital…"

"Harry… I didn't… I didn't want to hurt her… her baby…"

But Harry was already gone. He teleported with her.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Hermione opened her eyes and she found herself in the hospital bed. She looked around.<p>

"Ssshhh… easy there…" Harry was sitting by her side. "Easy… you've been hit by Ron's spell… remember?"

"Oh my God… the child… Harry… please, tell me…"

"It's alright… it's gonna be alright. The child is fine. It's a strong one like his daddy." He smiled and brushed gently her cheek.

She smiled and fell down on the pillow with relief.

"Thanks God… and Ron?"

"Ron is… in kind of shock… that was too much for him but... he had the right to burst like that… I'm sorry that I didn't let him throw the spell on me…"

"It wasn't your fault… you acted instinctively," she reassured him. "I just… what will happen now? I mean… you two… we three… won't be friends anymore?"

"I don't see how it's gonna work, but maybe with time…"

"Where is Ron now?"

"He's in the hall. Full of guilt."

"Let him in."

"Hermione…" Ron got inside with strange face and flowers in his hands. "I… I am so so sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you… you know I wouldn't…"

"It's ok… I understand. I would probably act the same if I were you… just… sorry for letting you down like that… I didn't want it to happen… it just… happened…"

"I need time…" he said. "Lots of time alone… I don't want to see you two for a while. Maybe ever… I don't know…"

"We understand," Harry reassured him.

"I knew it. The truth is I always knew it. You two were too blind to see it, but you were perfect for each other, you know?" he suddenly said.

"And I thought you were delusional," Harry said shaking his head. "You were always jealous of us."

"Because I saw what you two didn't."

"Stupid us… it would save us a lot of trouble," Hermione sighed. "Why did you marry me, then?" she asked Ron.

"I had this stupid hope that I was delusional after all… that I… You were always so much better than me, I needed you…" he stopped. "I can't explain it."

"It's ok…"

"Ron? Harry? Hermione! I haven't see you for so long!"

They couldn't believe their own eyes when Lavander Brown just walked inside the room.

"Are you ok, honey?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes, what…" She looked at Ron.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't bring her here!"

"Oh, stupid… I have my grandfather here… I was just passing by and I saw you inside so I thought I'd say hello… you two are married I've heard…" She looked at Ron and then at Hermione.

"Well… technically… we spit up, but it would take some more time to make it legal," Hermione replied and couldn't hide a smile.

"You think…?" Ron started.

"Yes, Ron, go with her, have some coffee. You need some distraction." She winked at him and they were gone.

"Harry… did you call her?" she asked him when they were finally alone.

"No… it's funny how life sometimes surprises us... isn't it?"

"Yes, it is…"

**the end**


End file.
